Gavroche Greyholt
Gavroche Greyholt is a character in The Silver Moon Rebellion, a Dungeons & Dragons game set in the world of Sorakos. Basic Overview Full Name: Gavroche Greyholt Level: 10 Race: Human Class: Rogue Gender: Male Age: 27 Background Background Title: Occupation: Criminal Background Bonus: Stealth Biography: Gavroche Greyholt is the youngest of three brothers. His family once were lords of Easton, before the coup that overthrew the Kingdom of Garnicia. Living as an outcast and travelling between villiages and cities in Zahn, Gavroche grew up on the streets and learned, with his brothers, how to survive by force and theft. All three brothers fought in the four year war as Mercenaries for the Zahn empire. William Greyholt the eldest, (Warlord) has a great tactical mind and during the war commanded his brothers and other troops to many decisive victories. Robert Greyholt, the fighter, was a terror on the battlefield, cutting great swaths out of all who stood in his path. Gavroche was more subtle, dealing less in carnage of person and more in destruction of morale. At night, he would sneak into enemy encampments and slit the throat of only a few soldiers, leaving their companions to find the body the next morning. On the battlefield, he would flit and dart in and out of melee, hamstringing and disabling opponents while his brothers crushed and cleaved them. Now that the war is over, William plans to take back Easton and claim his rightful seat in Dour Hold. Robert stands at his side to defend him. Gavroche, however, having seen the terror of war, is not eager to participate in one again and has left his brothers to adventure. He seeks fortune and prowess. He always keeps a mind for his brothers however and send to them, whatever he may find useful for them, be it willing soldiers or wonderous items. Gavroche has a deep affection and loyalty to any downtrodden, be it orphans or beggars, as he was once one himself. He harbour a deep hatred and resentment for the Garnician Republic and feels it should be restored to it's former fuedal system. Ability Scores Strength: 18, mod 4 Constitution: 12, mod 1 Dexterity: 20, mod 5 Intelligence: 8, mod -1 Wisdom: 10, mod 0 Charisma: 12, mod 1 Initiative: +14 Speed: 6 Maximum Hit Points: 69 Healing Surges Per Day: 7 Armor Class: 26 Fortitude: 22 Reflex: 27 Will: 19 Saving Throw Bonuses: None Resistances: None Skills Acrobatics: 15 Arcana: 4 Athletics: 14 Bluff: 11 Diplomacy: 6 Dungeoneering: 5 Endurance: 6 Heal: 5 History: 3 Insight: 5 Intimidate: 11 Nature: 5 Perception: 10 Religion: 4 Stealth: 17 Streetwise: 6 Thievery: 15 Unique Traits Racial Features: * Bonus Feat: You gain a bonus feat at 1st level. You must meet the feat’s prerequisites. * Bonus Skill: You gain training in one additional skill from your class skill list. * Human Defense Bonuses: +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will defenses. * Heroic Effort: Once per encounter, add a +4 racial bonus to a missed attack or saving throw. Class/Path/Destiny Features: * First Strike - Combat Advantage against any foe that has not yet acted * Rogue Tactics: Brutal Scoundrel - Sneak attack damage bonus equal to your strength modifier * Weapon Talent - +1 Attack with Daggers, Shuriken damage dice increased by one size * Sneak Attack - Once per round, add extra damage to an enemy you have combat advantage with Languages: Common, Dwarven Feats: * Backstabber - Sneak Attack damage dice increased to d8 * Improved Initiative - +4 Initiative * Two Weapon Fighting - +1 damage with my main weapon if I hold a melee weapon in each hand * Two Weapon Defense - +1 AC and Ref while holding two weapons * Weapon Proficiency (Kukri): Gain proficiency with the Kukri. * Light Blade Expertise: +1/Tier on attack rolls, +1 damage/Tier when attacking with combat advantage. * Slaying Action - Add Sneak Attack Damage to an attack made with an action point. Powers * Piercing Strike, 1, at will * Deft Strike, 1, at will * Torturous Strike, 1, Encounter * Low Slash, 3, Encounter * Leg-Breaker, 7, Encounter * Crimson Edge, 9, daily * Handspring Assault, 1, Daily * Bloodbath, 5, Daily * Heroic Effort, 1, Encounter Utility * Tumble, 2, Encounter Utility * Perfect Feint, 6, Encounter Utility * Daring Gamble, 10, Encounter Utility Equipment * Duellist's Kukri +2: +2 to attack and damage rolls. Crit 1d6 or 1d8 with combat advantage. Once per day, I can have combat against the next creature I attack with this weapon * Rhythm Dagger +1: +1 to attack and damage rolls. Crit 1d6. Improves shield bonus to AC and Reflex by one. * Bloodcut Leather Armor +2: +1 bonus to AC. While Bloodied, I can spend a healing surge to gain resist 10 to all damage until the end of my next turn * Cape of the Montebank +1: +1 to Fort, Ref, and Will. Once per day, when hit by an attack, as an immediate reaction, I can teleport 5 squares and gain combat advantage against the attacker * Boots of the Fencing Master: When I shift, I gain a +1 bonus to AC and Ref until the end of my turn. Once per encounter, I can shift 2 squares as a minor action * Iron Armbands of Power +2: Add +2 to melee damage rolls. * Strikebacks: 1/Encounter, Immediate Reaction: Make a melee basic attack against a creature that hit you. * Mundane Dagger x 12 * Standard Adventurer's Kit * Climber's Kit * Fine Clothing x 2 * Tent * Thieves' Tools * 3 Empty Flasks * 3 Pouches * Charlatan's Kit * Ball Bearings Trivia * Gavroche's family symbol is that of a wild boar. * Gavroche keeps up to twelve daggers hidden on him at all times, so that, in case of capture, he can smuggle in a weapon with him. * He is very adept at disguise and carries several with him. Category:Player Characters Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos